


Just Like Magic

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lance has magic, Langst, M/M, Magic, Team Bonding, a lot of fluff, all of the other ships involving lance is platonic, but they all cuddle, group cuddle, he learns in a battle between the galra, klance, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: In a heated battle with the Galra, every paladin is cornered and one of the paladins is injured. The Galra won’t stop moving in on them, and Lance is growing frustrated. He wants to protect the team but how?





	1. Chapter 1 -How it starts

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is a lot of magic AU’s but I really like them. So I was like, “why not give it a shot?” So I hope you enjoy :)

Lance grew up in a home that had a ton of secrets. When he would ask anybody something that he wanted to know, the people he asked would ignore him. One day, when he was twelve, he had a cold feeling all over his body, and it wouldn’t go away. He thought that it was just a cold. Everyone said that it would go away. But it didn’t. It lasted for a week, then it completely stopped. He never got answers why that happened, up until now. 

~~~~~~

They were cornered. The Galra was making a circle around them, and kept closing in. Hunk had gotten shot in the leg and Shiro was helping him stand. Keith had his sword out, guarding all of them. Lance had his rifle out, ready to aim if one of them came at him. 

He couldn’t shoot now because there was too many of them. Pidge had her bayard out ready to whip at them. 

Soon enough, it was getting hard to breathe. No one knew that Lance was claustrophobic. He was gasping for breath and anxiously looking around the circle. They were getting too close, he thought. 

Hunk was growing weaker by the minute. Even thought Shiro was helping him, he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. Lance wanted to protect all of them, but he didn’t know how. 

Right when he thought of that, he felt a weird tingling sensation in his fingertips. He felt cold again, just like he did when he was twelve. 

Something in his brain was telling him to use all of his energy and hit the ground with his hands. Lance’s hands started to shake and his gun as well. He dropped his gun. 

“Lance?! What are you doing? Pick up your gun!” Keith yelled. 

Lance shook his head. That wouldn’t work, he needed to do something, and quickly. He kneeled onto the ground and put his hands onto the floor. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled again. 

Lance huffed out a breath and pushed into the ground with much energy as he can. He felt his hands grow colder by the second. He closed his eyes to concentrate. The floor was getting colder. 

Each paladin saw the ground starting to get covered by ice. Everyone was gaping at Lance. 

When Lance stood up, he opened his eyes and uses all his strength to make spears. He shoot every Galra in the head with a spear. 

Keith saw Lance’s eyes glow bright blue and then ducked when he saw a spear coming his way for a Galra. When he stood back up, he saw a spear in the Galra’s head and the Galra fell down. 

When he turned back to Lance, those eyes that were glowing bright blue, were now too it’s original color. Lance’s eyes were wide with shock and he cleared his throat.

“We need to go, I don’t know how much longer we have until the next round of Galra come.” He said and started heading where the lions were. 

When he got back into the blue lion. He started to think about his family. 

‘So this is what they kept from me my whole life. Why couldn’t I know sooner.’, Lance thought and was pulled out of his own thoughts when he heard a private com link come in from Keith. 

He opened the message and began to fly with the others. 

“What happened back there, Lance?” Keith asked, his voice filled with gentleness. 

“I-I don’t know,” Lance said, honestly. “I’ll tell you guys when we get back to the castle.” 

When he was finished, he turned off the com and slumped back into the chair with blue flying herself, knowing that he needed time to relax.

Lance looked at the inside of his hands and saw that there was a light vibrant blue covering his hands. 

Lance didn’t know this yet, but his body will soon turn all blue and his eyes turn all light blue.


	2. Chapter 2 -Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a lot of questions and Lance doesn’t know how much he can handle.

When Lance got out of his lion, he was immediately hugged by Hunk. He groaned and smiled a bit. 

“Okay Hunk, thank you. But why are you hugging me?” Lance asked. 

“You saved our lives, Lance. I think you owe more than a hug but my hugs are the best so.....” Hunk said. 

Lance let out a little laugh and pulled his helmet down when he was let down by Hunk. He heard Hunk gasp and Hunk took a step away from him. The rest of the team gathered up by them. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Lance asked, anxiously. 

Hunk gulped and kept looking at Lance with wide eyes. 

“Y-your ears, man. There blue.” Hunk said, his voice shaking. 

Lance gasped and shook his head. No it can’t be. First his hands, now his ears. Was he turning blue? 

Then Coran took a step by Hunk. “We need to get that leg checked out, Yellow Paladin. Come with me.” He said and they both walked out of the room. 

“Oh man! That was amazing! How did you do that Lance?! Did you know that it would happen? Was it one of those cliche movies where they just have a feeling in their gut and it works? How?!” Pidge exclaimed and ran over to Lance. 

Lance let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I really don’t have any idea how it happened, Pidge.” 

Pidge slouched and kicked the ground. “Awe man, I thought that it would be something exciting. But how did How did you do it exactly? I want to run some tests on you.” Pidge said.

Then a hand landed on Pidge’s shoulder and she jumped. Both Lance and Pidge looked up and saw Shiro looking down at both of them fondly. 

“How about we give him some space. I bet he needs it.” Shiro said. 

Lance sighed in relief. He’s so glad that Shiro gets it. Lance is so stressed right now and he doesn’t know how many questions he can handle right now. 

“Ugh, okay I guess.” Pidge groaned and walked away. 

When she left, Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

“I just want to ask one question, then the questions is done. Did you know about this?” Shiro asked. 

Lance sighed and looked at the ground. He shook his head and felt his hands starting to shake again. 

“I-I didn’t know that it was going to happen. My family did keep secrets all the time, but I didn’t know that it was this big! I don’t even know if I can control it or not. I’m so nervous that you guys are going to judge me. I might not even be human because I’m turning blue! My hands and my ears are already turning-“ Lance got cut off by Shiro.

Shiro pulled Lance into a hug and rubbed his back gently. Lance didn’t know that he was crying until he got pulled into a hug by Shiro. He began to sob uncontrollably because he never got a hug like this. The last time was from his mother before he went off to Tha Garrison. “Take a deep breath. It’s okay. I understand. If you want to talk about anything, I’m right here. You’ll get the hang of it soon, I know it. Just have trust in yourself.” He said and let go of Lance. 

Lance rubbed his eyes and smile at Shiro. “Thank you, Shiro. I-I really needed that.” 

“No problem, Lance. We should go back to the team before they worry about you.” Shiro said and he patted Lance’s shoulder.

Lance nodded and started to walk with Shiro. When they got to the rest of the team, he was immediately met with another hug by Allura. 

“I heard what happened, Lance. Are you okay?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, princess.” He said as he faked a smile. 

She smiled back and let go of him but she didn’t quite believe him. When Lance looked around the room, his eyes connected with Keith’s eyes and went over to him. 

“Are you okay, Lance? You looked shaken up the last time I saw you.” Keith said. Keith didn’t say that he saw that Lance’s eyes were turning blue. 

“Yeah I’m okay. But you’re right, I am shaken up. Didn’t know that you would worry about me so much, Mullet.” Lance said jokingly. 

Keith crossed his arms and shook his head. “I was just worried, that’s all.” Keith said and looked away from Lance. Lance laughed and heard Shiro’s voice come from the right of him.

“Today was a good day, we should all get some rest. Especially you, Lance. If you need extra sleep, it’s not big deal.” Shiro said. 

Lance nodded and headed towards his room, but was stopped by Shiro’s voice again. “Lance, remember, just have patience.” 

Lance nodded at him and then continued to walk. He hoped that it wouldn’t take a lot of patience.


End file.
